


One Night Only

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Non-graphic Mentions of Past Abuse/Violence, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place about 2 months after the conclusion of the epilogue))Angel and Devon get asked to perform at a strip club for a special one-night-only show. While working at the club Blaine see's a familiar face in the crowd.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: *Non-graphic mentions of past abuse/violence

Blaine was sitting on his bed, dressed in just a pair of flannel pajama pants, when Kurt finally came home from work about 40 minutes later than usual. He closed the magazine he’d been looking at when Kurt walked into their bedroom; giving Kurt his full attention. “Hey, sweetie; how was work?” he asked.

“Busy,” Kurt answered, annoyed. He stripped down to just his underwear then climbed up onto the bed and cuddled against Blaine. “The new intern they hired to work on my off days completely screwed up all of yesterday’s paperwork. I had to re-do everything in addition to all of my actual work. It took forever to fix.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry, sweetie. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” he asked.

Kurt nodded his head and cuddled closer, burying his face in Blaine’s chest. “I demand cuddles. Cuddles make me feel better.” Blaine complied by wrapping his arms around Kurt and clinging to him tightly. Kurt let out a contented sigh and remained quiet and still for a few moments before breaking the comfortable silence in the room. “So, what were you up to before I got home?”

Blaine gestured his head toward the magazine he’d been looking at, “Just looking at porn.”

Lifting his head off of Blaine’s chest, Kurt gave him a curious look. “Is everything okay? I’m only asking because you weren’t jerking off when I walked in. And you were able to pull your attention away from that magazine rather quickly too.”

“Everything’s fine. Well, my therapy session was a little…intense today. Nothing bad; just…difficult. And sometimes – very rarely – but sometimes when I get mentally exhausted like that I just like to let the arousal simmer under the surface for a while; just feel it; not do anything about it,” he answered.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine continued, “A few months ago, I figured out that I can trick myself into thinking I’m submitting to you – that you’ve given me an order not to touch myself – and that imaginary dominance helps calm my mind. It makes me feel better. Besides, you are much better looking than any of the guys in that magazine; so switching my focus to you isn’t all that difficult. Especially when you’re all stressed out and I can serve you for real.”

Kurt rewarded his honesty with a chaste kiss on the lips before responding, “Thank you for telling me that. I know you don’t like talking about your therapy sessions; so it means a lot that you’d be so honest about that with me. Is there anything in particular that you need me to avoid saying or doing? I just don’t want to accidentally make things worse for you.”

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “No. I just need you to be you. But I really, really appreciate you asking.”

“So, you’re feeling better now? Or…?” he wondered.

“I’m much better now that you’re home,” Blaine told him.

“I know it’s late, and we both have to be up kind of early in the morning, but what do you say we go take a nice, relaxing bubble bath together?” Kurt asked. He then batted his eyelashes and added, “I’ll even let you give me back rub while we’re soaking.”

Blaine chuckled at his fiancé’s adorableness. “Honestly? That sounds like heaven right now,” he replied. “You stay here; and I’ll go get the tub ready.”

“I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you,” Kurt said, happily.

“Because I agreed to take a bubble bath with you?” he questioned. “Lots of guys would do that in a heartbeat. I hope you’re not planning on marrying all of them too.”

“No, silly. Because you like taking care of me. And you’re good at it. _You_ are the only person that I want to marry. Now shoo; go get our bath ready before it gets any later.” Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Blaine’s cheek then playfully shoved him toward the bathroom.

\---

Once the bath was ready Blaine walked back into the bedroom, picked Kurt up, and carried him into the en suite. “You know that I’m fully capable of walking, right?” Kurt said, trying not to laugh.

“I know. But I’d rather carry you,” Blaine replied. When they reached the tub he gently lowered Kurt, so that he was now standing in front of him, and then removed the last of Kurt’s clothing before beginning to remove his own and tossing the clothing into the hamper.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as his eyes traveled up and down Blaine’s body. “I love watching you strip. Especially when you’re hard.”

“Good; because I love it when you watch me,” Blaine said. “Also, that reminds me…” he paused to help Kurt into the tub then situated himself between Kurt’s legs with his back pressed against Kurt’s chest, “I got a phone call earlier today from the manager at Sugar & Spice; it’s a mixed strip club in the Upper West Side. He wanted to know if we could do a few sets, not this coming weekend, but the weekend after. I told him I needed to check my schedule and I’d get back to him tomorrow.”

“Wait. He wants both of us to strip? Why didn’t he call me himself? And what do you mean by a mixed club?” Kurt questioned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine’s waist, and rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Actually, he asked me if I knew your number, so he could call you and talk to you himself; but I knew you were at the theater and wouldn’t be able to reply right away; so I told him I didn’t have your work number on hand at the moment, but I’d pass the message along,” he replied. “He only had my number because I’d given him one of my cards at some event thing last year before you got hired at TEG. And a mixed club is one where both the performers and the audience consist of people of all genders and sexualities; so we won’t just be performing for a room full of gay men and/or straight women. There will be people there that have zero interest in watching us strip.”

“I see. Wonder why he couldn’t just get my work number from the TEG office. They’ve given it out before,” Kurt mused. His right hand traveled down Blaine’s torso, and loosely curled around Blaine’s erection. In a slow, teasing manner, he began languidly stroking him. “I think you need to give me more details before I make up my mind if I want to do this or not. But, either way, I won’t object if you want to perform.”

Blaine turned his head and pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s neck then settled back against Kurt’s chest with an appreciative hum. “If we were still under contract at TEG then the club would have to advertise us as Thrustin Entertainment Group performers; but since we’re not under contract anymore we’ll most likely get billed as Adult Entertainers. Which means TEG won’t directly profit off us being there. Therefore, giving your number out doesn’t benefit them.

“But just ask me whatever it is you want to know, and I’ll do my best to answer it for you,” Blaine said.

“Alright…so, what exactly is expected of us at this club? And have you ever performed there before?” he asked.

“I have not performed at this particular club before, but I have done appearances at other strip clubs in the past; and the manager gave me some basic information of what he expected when I spoke with him earlier,” Blaine replied, letting out a small whimper. “All we have to do is show up, dance, and strip. Due to public decency laws, we are not legally allowed to get completely naked on the main stage; usually the male strippers strip down to just a thong or bikini briefs. But the performances on stage are usually more about the _teasing_ than anything else.” He moaned loudly, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back onto Kurt’s shoulder. “And you are _excellent_ at teasing. God, that feels so good. Can you…can you grip tighter?”

Kurt hummed in consideration before replying, “No, I don’t think I can; because you’ve been hard since before I got home. If I add more stimulation now, then there is a chance you could cum. And I really don’t want to soak in dirty bath water. Especially when I haven’t gotten my back rub yet.” He lightly kissed the top of Blaine’s head and continued his questions from earlier. “So…all we have to do is dance around on a stage and do a strip tease? Until we’re in nothing but our underwear? We won’t be expected to do anything else? How long do we have to be there? And how much are they paying us?”

“If we want to do private dances for VIPs we can; but it’s our choice. They can’t make us if we decline,” he began. “Um, also, we’re supposed to walk around the main room and offer mini lap dances to customers for a set fee while there are other performers on stage. It will be mostly women asking us for lap dances though; so keep that in mind. We’d be there from about 8pm ‘til around 3am; so, about seven hours, give-or-take. But we’d only be on stage for about 5 to 10 minutes at time; and we’d only do about 3 or 4 sets. The club itself pays $150 for us to show up, and then we work for tips minus the house cut, which is 10% for regular performances/lap dances and 15% for private VIP performances. So we’re guaranteed at least $150. Last time I did a show, however, I came home with $4,500. But the time before that I only made $800; so anything is possible.”

“What does a VIP performance consist of?” Kurt asked, as he finally tightened his grip on Blaine’s erection. He kept his strokes slow and relaxed, not in any hurry to get Blaine off.

“Um, it, uh, it’s mostly longer lap dances; but, uh, it can be anything really,” he stammered, reacting to Kurt’s touch. “They vary in length and cost. The club will tell us what the customer wants and then we agree or decline. Usually a VIP is a _full_ strip tease – meaning we strip down to _nothing_ – and a lap dance. But the customers aren’t allowed to touch performers. Ever. Even in the VIP rooms. We can touch them during lap dances; actually grind against them, put our hands on their legs or shoulders for stability, things like that; but no _deliberate_ touching to breasts or genitals. Though some customers – especially those that have been drinking too much – will attempt to grope you or slap your ass as you walk by their table when you’re walking around the room where the main stage is.”

“Do you want to take this job?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah; I do. It’s been a while since I’ve done something like this. It’s only one night. And it should be fun,” Blaine answered. “It’s a Saturday night, when I’m usually at the bookstore, but it’s far enough in advance that I can request the night off. I also think it’d be even more fun if you were there with me. Even if you only come to watch and not perform.”

“I’ll talk to my boss at the theater tomorrow afternoon; if I can get the night off I’ll be there. Performing. With you,” he replied. “Now, what do you say we swap spots and you give me that back rub now? Then when you’re done, I’ll let you cum.”

Without a word Blaine hurriedly maneuvered himself so he was now behind Kurt and began kneading the muscles in his neck, shoulders, and back; while trying to avoid rutting against Kurt, or putting any pressure on his aching cock.

“Your moaning is absolutely obscene,” Blaine whined. 

“I can’t help it,” he answered, letting out another loud moan. As he dipped his head down, Blaine began placing small kisses on the back of Kurt’s neck. “Your hands feel fantastic. Lips too. God, I love your hands so much.”

“My hands? Hmm… I don’t recall you ever proclaiming your love of my hands before,” Blaine told him. “I mean, you’ve waxed poetic about my ass numerous times; but I think this is the first time you’ve said anything about my hands.”

“I’m fairly certain that’s a lie, because your hands are truly magical. I mean, they know exactly how to unknot all the tension in my muscles. They can relax me or calm me down with a single touch; can excite me with a single touch too. They can make me fall apart like no one else; and they can put me back together just as easily. Your hands know how to flawlessly caress the keys on a piano or dance across the strings of a guitar to make the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard. They’re strong, yet gentle. They always know the best way to comfort me. Okay, maybe they could benefit from a manicure every once in a while, but other than that they are perfectly imperfect; just like you.” Kurt scooted forward so he could turn himself around then wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist and his arms around Blaine’s neck then pressed himself against him. He looked Blaine right in the eyes before continuing to speak. “And there is nothing in this world that I love more than you.”

Before Blaine could form a response, Kurt leaned in and kissed him fiercely. As they were kissing, Kurt snaked a hand between their bodies, gripped both their cocks together, and began stroking vigorously.

“Kurt…Kurt, I need,” Blaine said through his whimpers after their kiss broke, “I need you to cum first. Please, baby. I need to make you cum.”

Kurt stopped stroking and moved his hand away, returning his arms to where they had been wrapped around Blaine’s neck instead. “Then touch me. Make me cum.” Blaine complied with the request and starting jerking Kurt off. As Blaine’s hand glided up and down Kurt’s shaft, Kurt’s lips and tongue resumed their exploration of Blaine’s mouth.

When Kurt came he bit down on Blaine’s bottom lip. As his teeth released their grip on Blaine’s mouth, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s while he came down from his high. “See, what did I tell you? Magic hands,” he sighed contentedly. Kurt then took hold of Blaine’s erection and stroked him to climax.

“God, I love you,” Blaine murmured.

“I love you too. But we really need to get out of this tub now.” Kurt unlatched himself from Blaine and scooted to the other side of the tub.

Before Kurt could do much else, Blaine was already exiting the tub. He helped Kurt to stand up then lifted him out of the bath and gently lowered him to the floor. Once Kurt was out, Blaine unplugged the drain, grabbed a towel, and began to dry Kurt off. After, he rushed to dry himself off then walked back into the bedroom hand-in-hand with Kurt.

“Could you…um, would you mind maybe sleeping like that tonight?” Blaine asked, as Kurt started to walk to the dresser for some clothes. “I just…I feel like I need the skin-on-skin contact right now. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is, Bee. But can I be the little spoon?” Kurt replied, changing direction and pulling Blaine over to their bed.

Blaine giggled in response before saying, “Sounds good to me.”

\---

Kurt, unfortunately, wasn’t able to get the entire day off from work. However, his boss told him that she’d be willing to let Kurt leave around 5pm, if he agreed to come into work two hours early. Leaving at 5:00 meant that he’d have barely just enough time to get home and get ready before he and Blaine needed to be at the club at 7:45. After work he rushed home to shower and change. Then he helped Blaine style his hair similar to the way the stylists at TEG did when he was filming, so that he looked more like Devon than Blaine. Once that was done they took a taxi to the club.

When Blaine had called the manager of the club to tell him that Devon and Angel were available and willing to work on the day he requested, the manager gave him the full set of details about what exactly they would be doing while there. He had the phone on speaker so that Kurt could hear everything and the three of them talked through performance details – including music and costumes, backstage accommodations, and everything else they needed to know.

Kurt wanted to have a basic idea of what he’d be doing on stage before they got there, so the two boys worked up some choreographed moves to incorporate into their performance then ‘rehearsed’ their strip teases and lap dances for each other.

The taxi pulled up to the club and the boys walked around to the side entrance of the building as instructed.

\---

While changing outfits in the backstage area after their second performance, Kurt noticed Blaine seemed deep in thought. Curious, he asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Huh?” he replied.

“You seem mentally preoccupied right now. Everything okay?” Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled at him before answering, “Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just while we out there, I thought I saw someone I know; that’s all. Trying to figure out why he’s here – if it was even him.”

“Someone we should be worried about?” he checked.

“No. Nothing like that,” Blaine answered. “It was my old roommate, Theo. But the reason he moved out was because he got accepted into the Graduate program at Harvard. Him being in a strip club in NYC makes no sense.”

“Well, we’ve gotta go out there and work the floor now; so just go over to his table and find out,” Kurt told him. “Unless you’d rather avoid him? I really don’t know enough about him or your relationship with him to know where your head is at with this.”

“I haven’t told you much because there isn’t much to tell,” he said. “We weren’t close. I mean, we got along just fine; never had any problems with him as a roommate or anything. He always paid his half of the bills on time; never made a mess or caused trouble… But we didn’t hang out together outside of the apartment; didn’t invite the other to go places with friends or whatever. We just shared a living space. That’s it. We went to different colleges, were in different years, studied different subjects, had different hobbies and interests. He had his friends, and I had mine. Not much more to it.” He looked thoughtful for a moment then added, “I am sort of curious to know why he’s in back in New York though. I hope everything’s okay.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask,” Kurt replied. “C’mon, let’s get out on the floor, and if it is Theo, just go over and say ‘hi’ or something.”

\---

Blaine leaned in to Kurt’s side to quietly tell him, “It’s definitely Theo. I’m gonna go say ‘hi’ real quick.”

“Want me to go with you?” he asked.

“You have a customer,” Blaine said, nodding to the man sitting behind Kurt waving some cash in the air. “I’ll catch up with you later.” He winked at Kurt then walked over to the table Theo was sitting at.

Walking up to the table, Blaine said, “Hey, stranger. Long time no see.”

Theo smiled and nodded. “I thought that was you up there.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he confirmed. “But I thought you were living in Boston now? What’re you doing in NYC? Everything okay up at Harvard?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, everything’s great! Boston’s amazing. I’m just in town for the weekend.” Theo motioned to a couple sitting across the crowded table then added, “They’re getting married tomorrow. So, I’m here for the wedding and tonight’s bachelor/bachelorette party.”

Blaine congratulated the couple then turned back to Theo. “Alright, that makes sense. When I saw you, I was a little concerned that maybe something bad happened; just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Yeah, I’m doing well there. I graduate with my Masters next month. And I already have a fantastic job lined up, so long as I can maintain or improve my current GPA; which shouldn’t be a problem.” Theo looked at Blaine critically, hesitating a moment before carefully asking, “How are you doing by the way? Staying safe? No… _problems_?”

“No problems,” Blaine replied. “Got a lot going on in my life; but I’m doing really well. Staying out of trouble.”

Theo smiled in response. “That’s good. Yeah, you look it. You look… _happy_?”

“I am happy,” Blaine told him. He smiled as he glanced across the room to where Kurt was now talking to one of the female strippers. “This past year has been very good to me.”

“Glad to hear it. Can I ask… The announcement before you came on stage…it said you were a porn star?” When Blaine nodded, Theo continued, “So, how long has that been going on? And why?”

Blaine chuckled before responding. “Why not? I enjoy sex. _A lot_. And – as you are unfortunately aware – I’ve never really been shy about who sees or hears me while doing so. In fact, having an audience sort of turns me on, so… you know.” Shrugging, he added, “It seemed like the perfect career for someone avoiding relationships. And I’ve been filming pornos for almost two-and-a-half years now.”

“Two-and-a-half years!?” Theo exclaimed. “But I’ve only been living in Boston for a year-and-a-half. Do you mean to tell me that you were doing this during my last year here in New York?”

“Yup,” he confirmed, nodding his head.

“Wow… And the stripping?” Theo asked, unsure.

“It’s just a one-off thing,” Blaine answered. “An independent gig; separate from my porn work. I only do this a couple times a year. It’s a way for me to promote myself and get more people aware of my videos while drumming up some business for the strip clubs. …Speaking of which, I should get back to working this floor.” He glanced around the table and with a cheeky smirk added, “Unless one you lovely folks would like to buy a lap dance from me?”

Theo’s friend raised his hand and said, “I’ll buy one!”

Blaine looked over at the guy, noting that it was the same one that Theo said was getting married tomorrow. He glanced back and forth between the guy and the bride-to-be. “For you?” he asked the guy. The guy nodded in agreement, and handed over payment for the dance. “Well, I will be more than happy to give you one.” Blaine then checked with the guy’s fiancée, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all,” she answered. The woman then flashed a handful of cash at Blaine and added, “Especially since I’m next.”

“I like the sound of that,” Blaine replied, before beginning his dance.

\---

When the boys returned to the backstage area, Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to tell him about his conversation with Theo while they got ready for their next set. “You’re quiet,” he said. “Everything okay with Theo?”

“Yeah, sweetie, he’s fine; just visiting for the weekend. His friend is getting married tomorrow, and they’re having their bachelor/bachelorette party here tonight,” Blaine answered. “It’s just… He seemed nervous when he asked me how I was doing; and also a little surprised to see me looking happy. It got me thinking… It must have been so hard on him living with me after what happened with Stephen.

“After I got out of the hospital, I was focusing so much on my physical and mental health, and just trying to put my life back together, you know? At home, I was very withdrawn; didn’t talk much; always working on some kind of project to keep my mind occupied. And when I wasn’t home I was always very busy with school or work or therapy. And once I was physically healthy, I began working at TEG. I was constantly filming videos; taking modeling gigs. I also auditioned for just about every single student production that I saw on the message boards at school…” He sighed, shaking his head to clear those thoughts. “Theo saved my life. Literally. And I don’t think I ever properly thanked him for that. I think…I think my gratitude for what he did, got lost by the wayside as I tried rebuilding my life. And I’m not sure how to repay him. But I feel like I need to.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, babe,” Kurt replied. “I feel just as indebted to him as you do; and I’ve never even met him! Maybe after our next set, if he’s still here, we can talk to him again? I don’t know. What I do know, however, is that Alicia just finished her set and we’re up next.”

They got into position and waited for their music to start. Joan Jett’s _“Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)”_ began playing and the boys strutted barefoot onto the stage in tight, faux leather, breakaway pants. Angel was also wearing a [zip-front, fishnet muscle shirt with leather embellishments](https://66.media.tumblr.com/abb285af4fe26ecd215d6b5915038241/tumblr_pkry575LdA1rrnhy3o1_500.jpg); while Devon wore a white tearaway tank top and a metal-studded black leather jacket.

The boys danced around the stage teasing the audience with their seductive moves; hinting at the removal of clothing. They were doing body rolls, pelvic thrusts, and occasionally grinding on each other. After Devon had finally removed the jacket, he tossed it to the back of the stage, then did a few one-armed push-ups for show. Angel and Devon continued dancing around each other, pawing at one another as they moved around the stage.

When the lines _“Beggin’ on my knees/baby, won’t you please/run your fingers through my hair”_ were sung, Devon got on his knees in front of Angel with his hands clasped in a symbol of prayer. Angel then ran his fingers through Devon’s curls a few times before grabbing handfuls of hair and pretended to fuck Devon’s face.

Getting back up, the boys went to separate sides of the stage. Devon lifted his tank top, showing off his abs, as he continued to dance; while Angel unzipped his shirt, and flashed his bare torso at the crowd, teasing that he was going to remove the shirt. He kept it on, hanging open, as the boys danced their way back to the center of the stage. Angel got behind Devon, wrapped his arms around his torso, then ripped Devon’s tank top in half; throwing the torn garment off the side of the stage.

Devon quickly turned around, placed his hands on Angel’s exposed abs, and slowly dragged his hands upwards caressing Angel’s torso before sliding Angel’s shirt off of him, and onto the floor. They separated once again; their provocative dance moves captivating the attention of the crowd. Making eye contact across the stage, the boys suddenly tore off their breakaway pants, revealing the small pair of bikini briefs they each wore underneath; Devon in yellow, and Angel in red.

The remainder of the song was spent teasing the audience with suggestive dancing, hip rolls, and moves that vaguely resembled twerking. At one point, Angel had Devon’s back pressed up against a stripper pole; when Devon dropped down low, Angel used Devon’s thigh as a step stool to launch himself upwards onto the pole into an upside-down split. After holding the position for a few seconds, he hooked the pole with one of his legs and twirled around showing off his incredible skill and flexibility.

The club had made their own remix of the song that looped some of the instrumental parts as well as doubled the chorus in a few places, so that the song was almost 7 minutes in length, rather than its usual 3.5 minutes. When the song finally finished, they scooped up the cash that had been thrown on stage and hurried to the backstage area again.

As soon as they got backstage, one of the club’s entertainment wranglers asked Blaine if he was interested in doing a 20-minute VIP performance. He agreed, so once he had changed his outfit, he and Kurt parted ways.

\---

Looking around the room after giving a few lap dances on the main floor, Kurt saw Theo over at the bar by himself. He told one of the entertainment wranglers that he was taking a short break then took a deep breath to prepare himself before walking over to talk to Theo. “Excuse me? Theo?” Kurt asked.

Theo looked up, startled. “Yes? Do I… Wait; you’re that stripper that was dancing with, uh, Devon, earlier. Right?” he checked. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

“I am. And nothing happened. He’s fine. He’s in the VIP lounge with a customer.” Kurt saw Theo relax then he paid the bartender for the drink Theo ordered. “I was actually hoping that I could speak to you for a moment?”

“Um, yeah, I guess.” He picked up his beer and walked with Kurt to an empty table in the back corner of the room away from other customers.

“First of all, I should probably introduce myself,” Kurt began, nervously. “While I’m working I go by the name Angel; but off-duty my name is Kurt. And the reason I wanted to speak to you is… well, Blaine and I both owe you a huge debt of gratitude.” Seeing the look of confusion on Theo’s face he continued, “You saved Blaine’s life.”

Theo cut him off before he could continue. “What?”

“With Stephen,” Kurt clarified. “If you hadn’t of come home when you did, pulled him off of Blaine, called 911, and kept him away from Blaine ‘til the cops and paramedics arrived… There’s no telling what Stephen would have done to him. But chances are, Blaine wouldn’t be alive right now. And I don’t even want to know what my life would be like right now if he weren’t around.”

“He told you about all that?” Theo asked, confused.

Kurt nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, he told me. Because Blaine isn’t just my coworker. He’s also my fiancé.”

“Fi—really? Wow… I didn’t know he was seeing anyone. In fact, I was pretty sure he didn’t want anything to do with relationships all together. And he didn’t mention anything about any fiancé when I spoke to him earlier,” he said, suspiciously. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“We’ve been engaged for 2 months – since Valentine’s Day – but we’ve been together for almost a year. Eleven months and three days to be exact. I know that may seem like we’re rushing things… But we were _extremely_ close friends for a few months before we got together; and friendly acquaintances for a few years before that. Unfortunately, we’ve had to deal with a lot in that short amount of time; but all it’s done is brought us closer together; made our bond deeper.

“And when we’re working, we try to keep everything strictly professional,” Kurt explained. “Most likely, Blaine just didn’t want to say anything about me in front of your friends; or where other customers could hear. It’s not exactly _‘good for business’_ , if you know what I mean. But, while the general public isn’t aware of our relationship, all of our close family and friends are. We’re not hiding anything from them.

“…But anyway… The point I was trying to make earlier is: seeing you here tonight, it reminded Blaine that he never properly thanked you for that. He put so much time and energy into getting better and trying to put all of that behind him, that he wasn’t able to repay you for what you did. And both of us feel indebted to you. We thought it was important that you knew how grateful we are for what you did.”

“I appreciate the thought, but Blaine doesn’t owe me anything,” Theo told him. “When he was in the hospital, he thanked me several times. Now that I think about it, he was high on pain meds at the time, so he probably doesn’t remember any of this. But I told him that thanks weren’t necessary because anybody would have done the same thing. I also told him that I was sorry I didn’t do anything sooner. I mean, I didn’t _know_ that he was being abused; but I very strongly suspected it. And I never said anything. Didn’t _do_ anything. Not only that, but 9 times out of 10, whenever that asshole came over, I left the apartment. _I left Blaine alone with him_. I didn’t think it was my place to get involved.

“As far as I’m aware, nothing ever happened when I was home. When they were alone, however…” Theo sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t like Stephen. I didn’t like being around him. So usually when he came over, I left. I couldn’t pinpoint a specific reason for not liking him; I just got a bad vibe from the guy. He was _too_ friendly toward me; too _charming_. His smile looked more like a sly grin then a genuinely happy expression. And then there were all these little things that I’d pick up on. Like, if there were other people in the room Stephen wouldn’t let Blaine cuddle with him on the couch while they were watching TV. He claimed the PDA made him uncomfortable. Yet, he had no problems with shoving his hand down Blaine’s pants while other people were present. Then there were the interrogation-like questions that always arose whenever Blaine talked about one of his friends. I just… I don’t know.

“I kept telling myself that there could be any number of reasons why Stephen was like that; reasons that had nothing to do with abuse. I mean, I never saw any signs of physical violence. Any bruises that he left were easily concealed by regular clothing; never in a place where someone else would see them. And Blaine didn’t act nervous or scared around him; never seemed worried or upset about how Stephen might react to certain things. Or, at least, not that I’d noticed anyway. But Stephen was just so… He was the type of guy that people _loved_. He was smart, polite, charming. He’s that guy on the news that, when he commits a murder-suicide, all the neighbors that get interviewed say how shocked they are because he was so nice, and friendly, and _normal_. …He made it easy for me to doubt my suspicions about him; except, for some reason, that just made me even _more_ suspicious.

“Afterwards, I just kept thinking _‘what if’_ , you know? What if I had spoken up? Asked questions? Said what I was thinking? Hung around the apartment more while he was there? Or maybe even stepped in and gotten physically involved sooner? …Would the things that happened that day still have happened? Would Blaine have gotten out of that relationship faster, and suffered less abuse? Would anything I said have made any difference at all? Or would my involvement have made things _worse_?

“Helping him in that situation was the least I could do; especially after having ignored my gut about him being abused in the first place. Besides, I can’t think of one single person who, if they walked into their home and saw their roommate being beaten up, would have just shrugged it off and walked out without doing anything. I’m glad I was there to help; but neither one of you owes me anything. And besides, I think the top-of-the-line technician repair kit his parents bought me as a thank you gift was more gratitude than I deserved,” he explained.

Blaine walked over having heard the tail-end of their conversation, and took a seat in Kurt’s lap. “My parents bought you gift?” he asked. “I didn’t know that. Sounds like something they would do though.”

“They did, actually. An $800 tool kit for repairing small electronics,” Theo confirmed. “How much of our conversation did you hear?”

Blaine looked thoughtful before answering. “Starting with you saying ‘it was the least you could do’. Look, Theo, I know we’ve never been close, and I know you think that anyone would have done the same thing, but that doesn’t erase how grateful I am for what you did. And I just needed to know that you knew how much I appreciated your help. How _thankful_ I am.

“Also…” Blaine continued, “I wanted to tell you earlier, but… I don’t know if Angel said anything, but he and I are getting married.”

“Yeah, he mentioned something about that. I was a little surprised. I thought you were avoiding relationships?” Theo asked.

“I was,” he answered. “I even tried to ignore my feelings for Kur- _Angel_ —”

“It’s okay, Bee,” Kurt interjected. “I already told him my real name.”

Blaine smiled in relief and continued, “Okay. Yeah, so, like I was saying: I had even tried to ignore my feelings for Kurt for a little while. But, it was hard. Shortly after you moved, he and I became _very_ close. We were already going to school together, seeing each other in classes all the time; and then we started working together. And, do you remember my friend Santana?”

“The scary lesbian?” he checked.

“Yeah, her,” Blaine confirmed, with a chuckle. “She and Kurt have been really good friends since highschool. And now that she’s living in your old bedroom… Well, I was frequently seeing him at home too. And Santana’s a pretty good judge of character. If she trusted him, I didn’t see a reason for me not to.”

“I see.” Theo then smirked at Blaine and added, “But, you know, sitting in his lap isn’t exactly being _discreet_.”

Blaine laughed before answering. “I’ve been giving lap dances to everyone in this room all night. Me sitting on someone’s lap isn’t going to send up any red flags. And if he wanted me to sit in a chair, he would have picked a table that had more than 2 empty seats.”

“Alright, not gonna argue with that. So, when’s the big day?” Theo asked.

“Well, as of right now, we don’t have an exact date,” Blaine replied. “We’re aiming for some time in September though. Both of us are graduating next month, so we’re waiting until after graduation to do any wedding planning. Don’t want to put too much stress on ourselves at one time; especially with finals coming up. …But I was thinking; since both of us want to do something for you…would you like to come to our wedding?”

Theo smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.”

“You still living at that forwarding address you gave me when you moved?” he checked. When Theo had answered affirmatively, Blaine continued, “Great. I’ll send you an invitation once we set a date.”

\---

The taxi ride home seemed to last forever, as both boys were feeling a bit aroused and desperate to be alone with each other. Once home, they tore each other’s clothes off, and jumped into the shower to wash off the grime of the club. They made-out under the spray of water as they groped one another and rutted against each other, trying to get each other off as quickly as possible.

When they were both sated and cleaned, they retreated into their bedroom. As they prepared for bed, Blaine asked, “I never got to ask you, but what did you think about tonight? The whole experience with stripping at the club, I mean. Was it something you enjoyed? Think you may want to do it again sometime?”

Kurt hummed in thought before answering. “I didn’t mind it, for the most part. There were some parts I could do without though; like, the handsy women trying to grab my ass. I don’t know… I think I might do it again. But it’s definitely not something that I want to do on a regular basis. Maybe once every few months or so, I guess? After all, taking home $7,000 in tips is a very nice incentive to continue stripping.”

“Hold on a sec!” Blaine exclaimed. “You made $7,000 tonight?”

“Yeah. Why? How much did you make?” Kurt asked, confused.

“$5,300,” he answered. “Damn, sweetie, I knew you were hot, but wow… I’m impressed. But you deserve every cent of it. Good for you.”

Kurt ducked his head as a blush formed on his face. “Thanks, but most of that is going straight into our wedding fund.”

“You know I already have enough money in my savings to pay for the entire wedding and the honeymoon – wherever it might be – don’t you? I mean, I’ve barely touched _any_ of my income from my porn or modeling career since I started working. I haven’t had a need to. It’s just been sitting in my savings account accruing interest for the past couple years. So, you don’t need to put anything aside for it. I can cover the costs,” Blaine told him.

“It’s _our_ wedding, Bee. Therefore, _we_ will pay for it. _Together_ ,” Kurt replied. “But, yeah, I guess I keep forgetting how wealthy you are. And it does make me feel a little better knowing that we won’t be stressing over money when it comes time.”

“I can’t wait to marry you,” he said, wistfully. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bee.” Kurt kissed Blaine softly, yawning widely when the kiss broke. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“G’night,” he replied, snuggling up to Kurt and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
